


First Time

by Petersgirl93



Category: R.E.M. (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersgirl93/pseuds/Petersgirl93
Summary: Our first date went smooth, casually leading up to sex.





	First Time

The way Peter is looking at me, is pure filth. My mind begins to wonder on our very first date. He’s fighting those same feelings; we are reluctant to speak our mind, because we didn’t want our hearts broken. I know that he’s about 37 years older than me. But age won’t stop us,  being legal and all that. People want to judge because of our age difference, but in my opinion; I’ll bet you the sex would be ten times hotter than me being with someone my own age. I got to admit, our date has been going smoothly.

So he takes me home after the date, but we both knew we had other plans. I had this feeling he wanted to take me home to his place and unwind.

“Sweetheart, I had such an amazing time with you. Can we do it again?”

I said sure. Our emotions are running high now. He had just put his hand on mine, which I thought was cute.

“Peter, I want to ask you something. Are you willing to experience someone as young as me? I mean really experience?”

He giggled. “Yes, you see ever since we’ve started to talk to each other, I started to have this emotional bond. You and I could be something special. I wouldn’t worry about the naysayers. If it’s meant to be it’s meant to be. You understand? Jess I’d love something more with you.”

I blushed so hard. Peter has a smile on his face, admiring my blush.

“What if I did this?”

Peter then kissed me on the lips. There was a rush to this feeling. How I responded was kissing him back, holding his hand, our tongues were playing with each other as we were making out. Now I know I want to fuck his cock so badly. I have became soaked with arousal. My nipples are hard; aching for touch. I whined this small sexual whine. Peter got me back to his place instead. He carried me in through his door. I felt his erection growing, so I know he enjoyed my company.

“Baby, I bet you fuck so good I will want more. I bet your pussy is so nice and wet and tight. “

As I moaned in agreement. Peter was grinding into me. It wasn’t long before our clothes have been taken off. Seeing him for the first time was an experience. I just went for it, sucking his cock; which had to be about 7 inches erect. God he tasted good. I was sucking his cock and caressing his balls then took them in my mouth. His orgasm was dynamite. Peter came all over my face, and I swallowed as much semen as I could. I couldn’t believe I was swallowing for Peter. Then abruptly he goes down on me, licking every inch of my pussy lips. They were swollen with arousal. Just for him, and Peter only. I swear Peter’s the only guy who found my clit right away. Squirt squirt. My legs were shaking and I squirted all over Peter’s face.

“Oh…. Fuck me baby boy. Let me feel your massive cock pulse inside of me.”

Peter then wraps his penis up* for good measure, puts a little lube around my vagina, and he slowly puts his head in. It was pleasure and pain at the same time when Pete was slowly penetrating my pussy in a way I never could have imagined. He thrusts quicker, I cry out in pleasure almost as if he’s going to make me cum before he does. My legs wrapped around his body is the first position. Then after a while I get up sit on his lap and grind into him, and this position would let me kiss Peter and Pete could hold me in his arms. I cum, he comes, we’re all happy campers.

So after our little sexual encounter, we show aftercare, which we cuddle in each others arms until we fall asleep. We whisper in each others ears and kiss. He says to me:

“I want you to be my girlfriend. I truly do. I know this is the sex talking but I love you baby girl.”

“Aww, I love you too Peter”

I brush his hair out of his face and we fall asleep.


End file.
